Got you Percy!
by smileymel
Summary: A one shot of percy and annabeth getting caught while sharing a moment the moving to somewhere more private. may have more chapters in the future, and they would not be related to eachother at all. #percabeth #otp #aphroditeapproves


**A/N: Hello my readers, I'm new to this whole writing thing so just bear with me please. Tell me if you liked my story and if you think I'm any good at writing. I have a few ideas for longer stories but I don't think I'm that good at writing. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry if any of you thought it was too short.**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THAT'S ALL UNCLE RICK THERE.**

Percy's POV

'Annabeth' I breathed out her name, while grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets and trying to maintain eye contact with her.

Annabeth had left me covered in goose bumps and breathing heavy. I bet you probably want to know what happened that left me in this state of uhh… heightened awareness, well here it is.

So we had just finished practising sword fighting in the arena when things got a bit heated. Annabeth had managed to knock riptide out of my grasp and it slid on the ground just out of reach of my arms. Then she knocked me over onto my back and straddled me all the while her knife was grazing along my neck.

Honestly, I don't know how she did it. I swear I didn't get distracted thinking about how strong and capable she looked, or how beautiful her eyes are especially when the sun hits them at just the right angle. Nope. I did not get distracted. She's just a really great fighter. So she was straddling me and she leant over, I assumed it was for a sorry kiss 'coz she scrapped my elbow. But no, it was to tease me- in front of all my friends. What she did was lick my ear lobe and nibble on it. By then everyone got the idea and had started to walk away. But only after laughing at my expression which was a mix of horrified and absolute pleasure.

I whispered to her 'You scraped my elbow'

'Sorry seaweed brain, but you were moving really slow today'

 _I could give you a few reasons as to why I was moving slow today_ , I thought to myself, instead I said

'Hey! you weren't even playing fair!'

'This is life and death Perce, monsters don't play fair' well she's got a point there. She was still straddling me, but was sitting upright. She had started to raise up but I grabbed her hips and kept her on top of me. I had other plans for how this morning should turn out.

'Percy, come on, we have to get to our next activity.' Annabeth rarely ever whines, so now I know she's in a playful mood. Good.

'I said that you scraped my elbow' I reminded her with a deep voice. She just responded with a raised eyebrow. _Oh she's playing hard to get._ All this time she still had the knife in her hand, so I knocked it out and pulled her down onto me so our bodies were now flush together.

'I said you scraped me, which means that you have owe me an apology' I gave her the look to emphasize what I mean. Annabeth had finally caught my drift as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to kiss me. But instead of actually kissing my lips, she peppered light kisses along my jaw and moved down to my neck. Now if there's one thing no one knows about Annabeth, it's that she's exceptional at turning me on and doing so fast. Before her lips even reached my lips, she started grinding against me and the fact that we were out in the arena where just about anyone- besides mortals of course- could walk in and catch us, plus the fact that its Annabeth doing these things well I just couldn't help myself. I got aroused. Finally, her lips met mine and I smiled into the kiss feeling absolutely happy, like I was on cloud 9. I knew she could feel my arousal coz well yeah, Male anatomy, and she just kept grinding against me. I moved my hands from her hips towards her ass where I gave them a good squeeze. Annabeth yelped from that, and bit my lip.

We somehow moved into a sitting position, with her on top of me and we continued our make-out session, with hands travelling to intimate places beneath clothes. When Annabeth pulled away I swear I must've looked dazed coz she laughed at me then with that wicked smirk or hers, she undid her bra right then and there and hooked it around my belt.

My jaw dropped to the floor. She had never been this open about us, sure we would kiss and hold hands in front of other people, but the kisses would just be small pecks. I could practically see her boobs through the thing cotton of our orange camp t-shirt. Now I will deny this if anyone ever asks me this, but yes I did salivate. Annabeth laughed and her breasts shook and she's got such an amazing rack, I couldn't help it, I growled and attacked her mouth with mine. I squeezed and kneaded her breast with one hand while the other I used to comb through her hair. I pulled her as close to me as I could and I started to slip my hands back under her shirt when we were disturbed.

'Aaahhh!' It was a nymph who was walking by. She got really red in the face, which is a downright hilarious sight to see, because nymphs are naturally greenish so with her red cheeks you have to understand why it was funny. Anyway, so she backed up slowly before turning and running back to her tree. _Poor girl, she's probably gonna be scarred forever._

'We should go somewhere more private' I said. Annabeth got up without saying a word, just smiling while pulling me long with her.

We ended up going back to my cabin. As soon as we crossed the threshold, I picked her up and backed her up onto the wall. We were playing tonsil hockey and I must say, it was a fair game.

I finally succeeded in getting her shirt off and her beautiful breasts were I my face- a man's dream come true. We walked across to the bed and in the space of the wall and my bunk, almost all our clothes had come off except for her underwear. Annabeth pushed me onto the bed then made a show of her slowly pulling down her blue thong while swaying and rolling her hips. It was sexy. She is sexy. Annabeth slowly crawled from the foot of the bed up towards me and her eyes were almost animalistic. Her breasts swayed and then she stopped. Right above my manhood. She didn't take her eyes off mine once. She just used one to stroke my dick while the other she used to prop herself up.

Even though her touch was as light as a feather, it sent shocks through my body and made keeping my eyes open all the more hard. Annabeth and I have been exploring each other for a while now, but we never actually did it. But for the while we're happy with where we are. Annabeth had me groaning and moaning in no time as her pace got faster and her grip got stronger. My breathing got more laboured and I tried saying her name but could only get it out in wheezes. Eventually she stopped then readjusted herself so that her mouth was right over me.

I thought she was gonna, you know, go down on me. I really did think so. I was held in the anticipation for her soft lips to engulf my staff so much that when she leant down and kissed the tip I almost blew my load right then and there. Then quicker than an Aphrodite kid could spread a rumour, Annabeth had grabbed her invisibility cap and put it on her head. I just lay there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think. I heard her laughing as she opened the door slightly then said 'Got you Perce' then left my cabin.

She left me all hot and bothered. And thoroughly irritated at her. _I'm so gonna get her back for this._ I was still really aroused so I did what any logical thinking demi-god would do, I wanked off thinking about my girlfriends' gorgeous breasts and all the things I wish I could do to her.


End file.
